Waktu
by YuraLa
Summary: Dia ingin sekali memutar arah jarum jam hanya untuk melihat sosok pria itu, namun waktu sendiri tak mengijinkannya memutar ke arah yang berlawanan, dibalik itu semua waktu memiliki batas putarannya. S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V / SasuSaku FanFiction for AU


Suara dentuman yang keras itu mengalun dengan cepat di sebuah bar di sudut kota, tempat itu di penuhi banyak orang dengan berbagai macam model pakaian yang dapat menggugah nafsu banyak orang.

Sesosok wanita duduk di pojokan bar yang tampak gelap, wanita itu menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebuah syal. Banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh karena masih mengenakan sebuah jaket tebal ditempat yang bisa dikatakan 'panas' dimalan musim dingin.

Seorang pria nampak menghampirinya.

"Boleh ku tahu namamu, nona?" mata hijau wanita itu sempat membuat pria itu terpesona.

"Panggil saja Anna." Suara yang halus itu keluar dari celah-celah kecil rajutan syal yang dipakainya. Bagi pria itu suara yang dikeluarkan Anna adalah sebuah godaan untuknya, pria itu menyeringai senang seolah mendapat lampu hijau untuk mengajak wanita itu untuk bergumul panas di malam musim dingin kali ini.

"Saa ... Anna- _chan_ , apa kau kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari sesuatu yang hangat di luar sana?" Pria itu mengeluarkan seringai menggoda pada wanita itu, dan dia tersenyum senang saat Anna menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kedua orang yang baru bertemu lima belas menit itu kini tengah berada di sebuah kamar hotel, Anna tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di kamar itu. sebuah syal masih menutupi hidung dan mulutnya tanpa berniat melepasnya meski ia telah melepas jaket yang dipakainya.

"Anna- _chan_ , kenapa kau masih memakai syalmu? Apa bibirmu terasa dingin? Bagaimana kalau ku hangatkan?" Pria itu mendorong Anna untuk berbaring di sofa tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Anna. Anna sendiri tak melawan dan membiarkan tubuhnya tertindih pria itu.

Sejenak pria itu menatap helaian merah muda Anna yang terlihat indah, salah satu tangannya memegang dan mengusap lembut helaian itu. Kedua iris pria itu menatap kembali iris hijau yang tadi sempat membuatnya terpesona. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas beranjak menuju ke wajah Anna dan sampai di ujung syal yang menutupi hidungnya. Dengan perlahan pria itu menarik syal itu untuk turun dari wajah Anna.

Wajah pria itu berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihat wajah bagian hidung ke bawah wajah Anna. Pria itu mulai sedikit menjau dari wanita itu, kedua irisnya masih setia melebar karena terkejut. Anna sendiri hanya menatap pria itu heran dan merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"Doshite? Mu- _kun_?"

"Siapa kau?!" Pria yang dipanggil Anna dengan nama Mu itu sedikit berteriak saat bertanya pada Anna, syal yang tadi dilepaskan Mu itu masih melekat menutupi area bawah wajah Anna.

"Anna da yo." Wanita itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Mu yang telah meringkuk ketakutan di dekat dinding, dan saat berjalan syal yang menutup area bawah wajah Anna itu terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Mu semakin meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat bagian bawah wajah Anna.

Tentu saja, siapa orang yang tidak ketakutan saat melihat area wajah bagian bawah seseorang hanya berupa tulang.

"Menjauhlah!" Teriak pria itu, namun Anna menghiraukan teriakan itu. Dia tetap berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu. Sampai pada saat tangan Anna menyentuh tangan Mu yang digunakannya untuk menutupi kedua wajahnya dan entah bagaimana, dalam sekejap sosok pria hidup itu kini hanya berupa tulang belulang yang bersih.

" _Gomen ne_ , _Gomen_." Suara lirih itu dikeluarkan oleh Anna, kini wajah bagian bawahnya terlihat seperti layaknya wajah orang normal.

Dan kembali dalam sekejap sosok Anna menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **Aku tahu aku tak akan bisa kembali**

 **Kembali di mana masa itu telah kulewati**

 **Namun bolehkah aku berharap?**

 **Hanya untuk melihat dirinya**

 **Ya ...**

 **Hanya itu saja**

 **Kurasa ...**

 **Sudah cukup**

* * *

 **Waktu**

 **A SasuSaku FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **(Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V (2015)  
**

 **SasuSaku FanFiction for Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Prompt #7**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR! Etc.**

 **Mature (M) Tragedy & Romance  
**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hope You Like!**

* * *

 **Dia ingin sekali memutar arah jarum jam hanya untuk melihat sosok pria itu, namun waktu sendiri tak mengijinkannya memutar ke arah yang berlawanan, dibalik itu semua waktu memiliki batas putarannya.**

* * *

 **Tok Tok**

 **Cklek**

Sesosok wanita berpakaian yukata putih dan berhelaian putih itu membuka pintu rumahnya di tengah badai salju di pagi buta.

Kedua iris seputih salju itu terkejut saat menemukan seorang yang dikenalnya sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Are ... Sakura? Ku kira kau tak akan datang kali ini. Masuklah, aku yakin kau pasti kedinginan."

Sosok yang dipanggil Sakura itu telah melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah yang tadi di ketuknya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu ruangan itu.

Sakura itu menatap heran sahabatnya yang hanya memakai Yukata di tengah badai salju di luar rumah wanita itu.

"Ne ... apa kau tak kedinginan, Yuki?" Wanita pemilik rumah bernama Yuki itu hanya tertawa geli saat mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu. Yuki berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan secangkir coklat panas yang terlihat mengepulkan uap panas, dia menaruh cangkir itu di sebuah meja di depan Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa? _Yuki Onna_ _da yo_." Kedua mata Yuki menatap ramah ke arah iris hijau milik Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Apa kau pernah merasa bosan, Yuki?"

" _Doshite_? " Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yuki, terlalu sering mereka membahas hal ini. Dan ketika Yuki bertanya kenapa, jawaban itu akan sama seperti saat pertama kali Sakura menjawab pertanyaan kenapa atas perkataannya.

"Pasti karena hal itu, tapi kau pasti tahu kan, Sakura? Kita akan tetap menjadi seperti ini selamanya, sebagai _Yuki Onna_ (Wanita Salju) maupun _Hone Onna_ (Wanita Tulang)." Tatapan ramah itu selalu Sakura dapatkan dari sahabat yang mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya, terbunuh secara tragis.

Perasaan yang kuat membuat mereka kembali berada di dunia meski melalui sosok yang berbeda. Sosok yang hidup abadi.

Sakura meraih cangkir coklat panas yang diberikan Yuki dan menandaskannya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Terima kasih untuk coklatnya, Yuki. Aku harus pergi." Setelah mengatakannya, sosok Sakura menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Hanya sebuah keajaiban yang akan membuat kita tak lagi menjadi sosok ini, Sakura." Kata-kata itulah yang selalu didengar oleh Sakura jika ia bertanya kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

* * *

 **Harapan akan keajaiban yang selalu ku tunggu**

 **Hanya untuk memutar kembali arah jam itu**

 **Dan sekali lagi**

 **Hanya untuk melihatnya**

 **Melihat sosok yang sangat kurindukan**

 **Hanya untuk itu**

 **Tak lebih**

* * *

 **Aku akan melakukan segalanya**

 **Dan itu hanya untuk melihatnya**

 **Meski aku tahu**

 **Waktu itu ...**

 **Hanya membuat telingaku berdengung dengan kata-kata cemoohan itu**

 **Hanya membuatku melihat gambaran memuakkan yang dulu terlihat dari mataku**

 **Dan hanya membuat kenangan menyedihkan itu kembali terputar**

 **Kumohon ...**

 **Untuk sekali ini saja**

 **Waktu ...**

 **Berputarlah melawan putaranmu**

 **Aku merindukannya**

* * *

Dua sosok itu tengah berada di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap, mereka berdua saling memeluk di malam musim dingin tanpa salju itu. Saling berbagi kehangatan, sosok Sakura lah yang tengah berada di sana dan tentu bersama seorang pria yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi tulang belulang. Wajah dua orang itu saling bertemu pandang meski dalam keadaan gelap, tangan Sakura mulai merayap ke atas tubuh tegap pria itu. Dia hendak meraih tengkuk pria itu untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dari tadi, namun seketika tangan pria itu telah memegang tangan Sakura.

Tatapan terkejut dapat dilihat dari kedua iris hijau Sakura, dia menatap sebuah iris sekelam malam.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura sampai mereka berdua dapat merasakan hanya uap panas dari tubuh mereka lah yang membatasi jarak mereka berdua. Sangat dekat.

" _Yame nasai, Sakura. Mou iie,_ sudah cukup."

'Suara ini ... mungkinkah?!' Sakura terkejut, karena suara pria itu dan nama yang ditujukan padanya.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya mengenai tembok.

" _Anata_... dare _?_ " Suara Sakura bergetar, dia tidak takut namun terkejut.

"Apa kau melupakanku,Sakura?" Pria itu mendekat.

"Sa-Sasuke ... _kun_."

"Rasanya senang kau masih mengingatku." Pria bernama Sasuke itu masih berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah karena terlalu terburu-buru." Sakura terpojok antara tembok di belakangnya dan tubuh Sasuke. Mata hijau itu terlihat sedikit bersinar, dan mereka berdua berpelukan. Bukan untuk berbagi kehangatan, namun untuk melepas rindu.

" _Iie_ , kau berada dibawah tekanan saat itu." ucapan Sakura kembali terdengar bergetar, bergetar karena rasa rindu yang menguap dari dalam hatinya.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini,"

" _Doko_?"

"di mana tak ada apapun yang akan mengusik kita." Lanjut Sasuke, keduanya saling berpandangan. Kerinduan terlihat jelas di kedua iris mereka dan saat itu pula mereka berdua mengingat tentang kejadian itu.

"Maafkan aku, untuk yang terjadi sebelumnya."

* * *

 **[Sakura]**

Tengah malam yang cukup sunyi namun tak membawa ketenangan bagi kami saat kami berlari melintasi lorong tempat ini, tempat di mana aku dibesarkan sebagai seorang Geisha.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat dimana tak ada yang dapat menemukan kita. Sakura, bersabarlah." Aku menatap sosok di depanku, sosok putra bangsawan di daerah ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia ingin membawa ku lari ke tempat di mana tak akan ada yang menentang hubungan kami.

Aku masih menatapnya, aku ingin menyuruhnya berhenti hanya untuk menenangkannya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut, dia di bawah banyak tekanan saat ini. Aku tersenyum sendu berharap ini semua akan berakhir, kekalutannya dan kekhawatirannya.

Dia sempat bergumam bahwa kami akan segera keluar, aku melihat sebuah belokan terakhir yang akan membuat kami keluar dari tempat ini.

Namun, kami berhenti berlari. Ada banyak samurai di depan kami, dan seseorang yang sangat ku kenali. Uchiha Fugaku- _sama_ , sosok ayah dari Sasuke- _kun_. Kami terkejut, ini di luar rencana Sasuke- _kun_.

Sasuke- _kun_ menyuruhku berdiri di belakangnya, kedua tangan kami masih saling bertaut.

"Jadi kau membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan seorang putri miko hanya untuk Geisha kelas rendahan sepertinya!" tatapan tegas namun sarat akan kemurkaan tampak dari matanya, tubuhku bergetar di belakang Sasuke- _kun_.

"Beraninya kau memegang tangan putraku. Singkirkan dia dari putraku." Aku terkejut saat merasakan tubuhku ditarik ke belakang secara paksa.

"Sakura!" Sasuke- _kun_ hendak meraih tanganku, namun dua orang samurai memegang kedua tangannya. Dia meronta untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya, air mataku keluar. aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu.

"SASUKE- _KUN_!" Aku berteriak dan meronta, aku ingin melepaskan kedua tangannya.

 **PLAK**

Hening, rasa sakit seketika menjalari pipi kiriku. Uchiha- _sama_ lah yang melakukannya.

"Lancang sekali kau memanggil putraku dengan nam kecilnya! Bunuh dia!" Sasuke- _kun_ semakin meronta saat Uchiha- _sama_ mengatakannya, tubuhku melemas. Bukankah tadi aku menginginkan semuanya berakhir. Jika aku mati, Sasuke- _kun_ tak perlu lagi kalut akan hubungan kami, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi.

Kulihat dia berteriak namun aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , maaf untuk segalanya. Karena aku kau menderita, dan sekarang kau tak akan menderita lagi.

Aku tak tahu akan dibawa ke mana, namun aku dapat melihat air mengalir. Apa ini sebuah sungai? Kurasa tubuhku akan dihanyutkan.

" _Sayounara_ , Sasuke- _kun._ "kuharap dia mendengar suara kecilku, aku ingin tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

 **BYUUR**

Tubuhku terasa dingin, penglihatanku mengabur, telingaku tak dapat mendengar apa yang terjadi lagi dan napasku mulai memendek.

Tubuhku terbawa arus air, namun air ini terasa berbeda dari yang tadi. Air ini terasa hangat, apa ini neraka? Ataukah surga? Aku tak tahu.

Beberapa suara terdengar di sekitarku, mereka berdengung. Mengatakan kasihan padaku dan lain halnya.

"Semuanya telah berakhir." Gumamku, beberapa cahaya terang berkumpul di atasku dan itu semakin banyak. Aku memejamkan mataku dan saat aku membuka mataku, hal yang kulihat adalah matahari dan kehidupan selayaknya aku tak pernah meninggal.

* * *

 **[Normal]**

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat pada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu bodoh saat itu." Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura tersenyum, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" mata sekelam malam itu menatap lembut Sakura.

"Tou- _sama,_ kaa- _sama_ dan para Uchiha lainnya tewas dalam pembunuhan berantai." Sakura terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Itachi yang membunuh mereka, dia menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Untuk mencari kebahagiaanku." Sakura terdiam, dia ingin mendengar semuanya.

"Seminggu setelah kau 'pergi', aku berencana untuk membunuh Tou- _sama,_ malam itu aku pergi ke kamarnya namun dia telah menyadarinya. Aku dihukum cambuk."

* * *

Sasuke terbaring lemah ditempat setelah hukuman cambuk ia dapatkan, punggungnya terasa perih dan darah mengalir dari sela-sela luka cambuknya.

"Apa kau masih mau menolak perjodohanmu dengan putri Miko, Sasuke?!"

"Aku hanya mencari kebahagiaanku, Tou- _sama_. Apa itu salah?"

"Kau akan bahagia ketika menikahi putri seorang Miko." Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tak memikirkan kebahagiaanku, kau hanya memikirkan tentang klan Uchiha. Maka dari itu, aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Ini balasanmu setelah aku membesarkanmu! Mencoba membunuhku! Seharusnya kau memang tak usah ada di dunia ini! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak kau lahir." Sasuke melirik ke arah ibunya yang hanya menatapnya sendu, seolah ikut terluka dengan semua yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Seseorang menarik paksa kepalanya dan membuatnya terduduk, kini ayahnya tengah memegang sebuah pedang. Ibunya menangis di belakang Ayahnya.

'Perintah ayahnya adalah mutlak dan bulat, tak dapat ditolak.' Itu yang selalu jadi peraturan di keluarganya,

'Sakura, aku akan menyusulmu, sebentar lagi.'

Dalam sekejap mata sebuah pedang yang tajam itu menembus kulit di dada dan punggung Sasuke, jantungnya telah tertusuk.

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur, dia merasakan sakit namun dia tersenyum. Menutup matanya, sesaat dia mendengar suara tusukan dan pedang dan setelahnya dia merasakan derap langkah pelan menghampirinya. Sosok itu mencabut pedang yang menusuk jantung Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan dia cukup terkejut.

"Nii- _sama_ ," Sosok yang mirip Sasuke itu memangku kepala Sasuke.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, dia ada di sebuah tempat semu saat ini. Kau akan bertemu dengannya. Carilah dia, kebahagiaanmu." Pria itu mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jari tangannya. Kedua mata Sasuke mulai tertutup secara perlahan dan Sasuke rasa semua telah selesai.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi sosok sepertimu, tapi dengan semua ini kita bisa bertemu." Mereka melepas pelukan yang lama itu.

Sakura terisak pelan mendengar cerita Sasuke, bahkan ketika dirinya tak ada sosok pria ini tetap tersakiti.

"Kita akan pergi ke dunia yang tak akan ada apapun yang mengganggu kita, Sakura. Aku tak akan meninggalaknmu."

Sasuke memberikan uluran tangan pada Sakura dan Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu. kali ini pegangan kedua tangan itu bukanlah pegangan sekejap seperti waktu itu namun untuk selamanya.

"Harapan akan keajaiban telah terwujud, semoga kau bahagia, Sakura." Mata seputih salju itu telah melihat semua yang terjadi antara dua sosok tadi.

Mereka menghilang dari tempat itu dalam sekejap mata dan saat bersamaan pula salju turun ditempat itu.

" _Are_ ... _Yuki_? Kurasa aku akan sendirian disini." Mata itu memandang salju yang turun disekitarnya.

* * *

 **Waktu**

 **Mungkin aku orang yang egois**

 **Memintamu berputar melawan arahmu**

 **Namun kau mengatakan padaku**

 **Putaranmu akan selalu seperti itu**

 **Selamanya**

 **Tak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya**

 **Termasuk diriku**

 **Kau memberiku sebuah pengalaman**

 **Untuk bersabar menunggu sesuatu**

 **Jika waktu telah mencapai batasnya untuk tiba  
**

 **Semua harapan itu akan terwujud**

 **Pasti**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Cerita ngawur berdasar imajinasi otak kanan, dan sedikit info dari Wikipedia, saya ngerasa gak layak ikut Event dengan fict ini tapi tetep aja pengen ikut, itung-itung buat pengalaman. makasih juga buat kak Mikan yang udah suport aku :)

sedikit merinding waktu ngetik awalan fic ini, karena serius aku masih dibawah umur tapi tetep aja ngotot buat ngetiknya xp .sama sekali gak berkeinginan untuk menang sih, karena aku sendiri tahu aku masih sedikit buta soal imbuhan dan EYD. makasih buat yang udah baca fic nggak jelas buatanku. dan maaf juga jika fic ini gak sesuai dengan kalian

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
